Disney Infinity: Righting Wrongs
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: A one-shot for the 15th anniversary of the Incredibles! Dash feels guilty about an argument with his mom, but will he have a chance to make it up?


Our story begins at Infinity Castle late at night. The heroes had finished a long battle against Evil Infinity and were currently in the midst of a big dinner.

"Aw, man, Hiro, you should've told us about these rice cakes earlier!" Ahsoka said as she took a bite of one.

"Glad you like them. They're Aunt Cass' secret recipe." Hiro said.

"Man, they're delicious!" Mr. Incredible before he noticed his son, Dash, sitting down on the couch in a sad-looking manner.

"Hey, Dash! Come have a few rice balls!" Mr. Incredible said.

"No thanks, Dad. I'm not hungry." Dash said sadly before he got off the couch and walked upstairs to his room.

He laid his head down on his pillow and looked up at the many pictures he had taped to the walls and ceiling of his room and his eyes teared up once they settled on a certain one above his bed. It was of him smiling as he stood beside his mom, Elastigirl, as she had her arm around his shoulders and was smiling while giving a peace sign.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Dash whimpered as he started to cry.

Downstairs, Gamora went over to Mr. Incredible and asked, "Mr. Incredible, what's wrong with your son?"

Mr. Incredible sighed, "Most likely, it has to do with what happened between him and his mom before we came here." he said.

FLASHBACK

"Dash Parr, I'm telling you, you're not ready for this kind of thing! Joining a task force is far too big! You're just too young!" Elastigirl shouted.

It was the night before Bob and Dash left to join Disney Infinity. They had been chosen and Violet and Elastigirl would come once they had proven the Incredibles' value to the team. However, Elastigirl felt Dash wasn't ready and tried to get Dash to drop out, making him angry. The argument had raged for an hour or so.

"I don't think you trust me! You keep saying that! Too young this, too young that! I'm sick and tired of hearing that! I'm not a baby, and I'm sick of you always treating me like one!" Dash yelled.

"What do you think you can accomplish just by joining a larger group of heroes?! The Avengers and Jedi are way over your league, over our league! What if you get badly hurt?!" Elastigirl shouted.

That's when Dash snapped, "I CAN THINK OF ONE THING! I CAN ACCOMPLISH GETTING AWAY FROM YOU! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU CONSTANTLY TREATING ME LIKE I'M A THREE YEAR OLD WHO CAN'T FIGHT! I'M TEN AND I CAN FIGHT! I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME! ALL YOU DO IS JUST GET IN MY WAY! YOU DON'T LET ME WIN FIRST PLACE! YOU ALWAYS HOLD ME BACK! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!" he yelled, taking one last look at his mom's tear drenched face before he grabbed his bag and ran.

PRESENT

"Wow. I'm sorry." Gamora asked, her and everyone else having heard the story and feeling sorry.

"Dash was angry at first, but now, I think the guilt of it is getting to him." Mr. Incredible said.

The next morning, Dash went out for a walk to clear his head, when he suddenly heard a footfall behind him. He looked and saw a person in a black robe with a head that was red with black stripes and six small horns sticking out of it.

"Darth Maul!" Dash said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Well, what have we here? One of the Incredibles." Darth Maul said as he brandished his Lightsaber and swung at Dash, who ducked under it with super speed before uppercutting Darth Maul in the face, knocking him back and making him angry.

"You insolent little…!" Darth Maul said before he swung at Dash furiously, only for the small Super to duck or dodge each attack before retaliating with a flurry of super speed punches, causing Darth Maul severe stomach pain.

Darth Maul got furious before he threw his Lightsaber at Dash, only for the young hero to dodge it.

"Ha! You missed me!" Dash taunted, not noticing that the lightsaber was being directed back at him by the Force. Dash barely had time to react before the lightsaber grazed him, cutting his shoulder.

"Did I?" Maul taunted back as he caught the lightsaber before he rushed at the Incredible with crazy speed and cut him up with the lightsaber, causing him to fall to the ground in a defeated heap.

"Now, to finish the job!" Darth Maul said as he lifted the unconscious Dash with the Force and prepared a Force Choke attempt before he felt something grab his shoulder. He turned around and saw a black gloved hand. He looked farther back and saw something closing in. It was a brown-haired woman in an Incredibles suit. Her arm shrunk in length as she socked him in the face before he could react.

(Song owned by all rightful owners.)

Here Comes Elastigirl!

Stretching her arms, Elastigirl!

No one's beyond her reach!

Elastigirl!

"Hands off my son, hornhead!" Elastigirl said as Maul recovered.

"How dare you, human!" Maul shouted as he swung at the female hero, only for her to use her stretch powers to dodge each attack. Once he missed enough times, she quickly expanded her fist and punched him in the back, knocking him to the ground before she stretched over and grabbed his lightsaber. Darth Maul saw and quickly tried to retaliate by using the Force to hold her in place, but he was unable to use it to hold back her stretching hands as one punched him in the face and made him lose concentration before the other one cut him in half with his own lightsaber, causing him to quickly teleport away. Elastigirl sighed before she went over and picked up her unconscious son, smiling with tears in her eyes before she found a nearby hill to sit on and held him close while she opened a Medicine Ball and poured the healing liquid on him, healing his cuts and injuries completely.

A while later, Dash started to stir before he looked up after opening his eyes, and they widened upon seeing Elastigirl smiling at him.

"M-Mom?! Is that really you?! Please tell me this isn't one of Mysterio's illusions!" Dash said as he sat up.

"No illusions around here." Elastigirl said before she gave Dash a tight hug and kissed him on the forehead. Dash started to tear up before he hugged her neck and started to cry.

"Mommy." Dash said, letting all his guilt flow.

"Shh...shh…Just let it all out, Dash. Momma's here. Momma's here. It's okay." Elastigirl said softly as she rocked him back and forth.

Once he had stopped crying, he looked at Elastigirl and said, "Mom, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you before I left."

Elastigirl smiled, "It's okay, Dash. I forgive you. I guess I owe you an apology for treating you like a baby too much. But, you know, you'll always be my little boy, no matter how old you get, right?" she said.

Dash smiled, "Yeah." he said before he hugged her again, Elastigirl returning it before she hoisted him onto her back and he directed her back to Infinity Castle.

"Wow. That's where they live?!" Elastigirl asked with surprise before she walked inside, only to find no one there.

"They must be out fighting." Dash said before he activated a monitor and they saw that the rest of Disney Infinity was fighting a robot designed by Syndrome.

"We need to go help!" Elastigirl said before they rushed to the fields, where the fight was taking place.

Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible was blown back by the robot's laser as Syndrome laughed evilly.

"Looks like you're no match for this one, heroes!" Syndrome said before the cut-up Darth Maul appeared in a flash of blue light.

"Hello, Syndrome." Maul said angrily.

"Darth Maul, what happened to you? I know Dash couldn't have cut you up that badly!" Syndrome said.

Suddenly, Syndrome's robot toppled over and once he looked at it, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He slowly turned around and saw, to his shock, Elastigirl.

"That'd be me. BOO!" she said, causing him to stumble back before he fell down off the robot.

"Grr...Not you!" he said in anger before he saw the robot fall apart.

"And that would be me!" Dash said.

"Bet you didn't expect that, did you, Syndrome?" Elastigirl said as she got closer, cracking her knuckles, with Dash, Mr. Incredible, Mirage, Edna, and Rick joining her. Syndrome sweated before he teleported away.

Later, after cleaning up the robot...

"Helen, I am so glad you've come!" Mr. Incredible said as they kissed.

"Will Violet be coming as well?" asked Edna.

"She should be. I left her and Jack-Jack with Lucius." Elastigirl said before she reunited with Mirage and Rick.

"Everyone, this is my wife, Helen Parr, or Elastigirl." Mr. Incredible said to the rest of Disney Infinity, who greeted her warmly, before Mickey came up to her.

"Welcome to Disney Infinity, Elastigirl." the mouse said as they shook hands.

"Glad to be here, Mickey." Elastigirl said with a smile.

Later, back at the castle...

"So, I told them, no way, he's too much of a stinker!" Elastigirl said as everyone else laughed at her finishing up a funny story.

Then, Dash came in with something behind his back.

"Hey, Dash, what have you got?" Elastigirl asked.

Dash smiled as he handed her a card.

She read what was on it, "Mom, I know I messed up with the way I yelled at you, but I see now how wrong I was. I realize now that you limit me for a reason. You're just trying to keep our secret safe, and I don't respect that. I apologize deeply for it. I respect it, but I guess I just reached my limit, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I know you're concerned about me getting hurt, and believe me, more than once, I've been worried about getting badly hurt myself on missions. My ego just gets the better of me and it causes me to hurt you and speak to you in a way I never should have to my own mother. For that, I am truly sorry. I realize that I may not be the perfect son, but I know that I do have the perfect mother. If someone told me Elastigirl would be my mom and shown me what it would be like, I'd have it no other way. I truly do need you, and I always will. Even when I get older, I'll need you from time to time. I love you, Mom, and no matter how old I get, just remember, I'll always be your little boy. Love from all of my heart to God's Blessing of a mother, Dash."

"Awww…" the girls at the table went as Elastigirl, crying tears of joy, picked Dash up and hugged him tightly, Dash returning it while crying himself.

"I love you so much, Dash." Elastigirl said before she kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, too, Mom." Dash said.

Everyone smiled at the moment. A terrible argument has brought Dash and Elastigirl even closer. In their hearts, they know they'll go on to face every challenge together.


End file.
